yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saori Aguni
Hair credit Personality Saori is a calm and intelligent girl. She is a nerd and shows this curiosity in her posts and videos in her blog. She is patient but can be a butthurt if she is not treated like she wants to and can act a cry. Saori can be considered cocky because of her delicated way to pick up some object or touch someone. Backstory Saori was born in the big city, since her mother lost their house, she started to live in Buraza Town with fifteen years old together with her older sisters and her mother. Since she was a child, her interest always was do videos doing makeup and coloring her hair specially taking photos of her own face. She now owns a blog and likes to spend her time in the internet talking to some of her followers. Saori owns a channel too were she posts videos of her song covers. Appearence Saori have multicolored hair and can be seeing with too many styles but the left side is always black, her hair have a great facility to grown and thanks to that, she can be seeing with short or long hair, Saori can be seeing with curly, straight or wavy hair. In the school days she uses a black ribbon in her head. She have brown eyes and black not too skinny eyebrows. She have a mole in her upper right side of her face and always uses make up. She have a multicolored shadows and multicolored lipsticks. She uses the default school uniform with a pink bracelet in her right arm, wears a pair of high white stripper stockings and white and blue indoors shoes. Relationship Emi Aguni Saori have a regular relationship with her mother, Emi really hates to appears in Saori's videos and is always working. She is always seeing frustrated everytime Saori pint her hair. Emi thinks that the idea that her daughter is a blogger is really silly. Hanako, Masako and Sachiko Aguni Saori is always seeing with her older sisters. They are identical triplets and are always there to help her. They appears in some videos and photos that Saori take and have a giant love for each other. Koko Saori's pet dog is always in her photos. Saori hates when someone discriminates her dog. Yoshi Shinozaki Saori and Yoshi are best friends and sometimes they use a best friends bracelet. Yoshi have a crush on her and makes a point of demonstrating. He sometimes helps her to record some of her videos and lives. Harushi Kaneko Saori and Harushi are always seens together. They are very close friends and walks together in the school. Harushi are rumoured to have a crush on Saori but she denies it with fear of losing her friendship. They sometimes sings in the covers that Saori record. Fuyuko Sakura Saori and Fuyuko is not very close. Saori knows that Fuyuko have a crush on Yoshi and likes to make her jealous kissing his cheeks or hugging him. Fuyuko stalks her everytime she have the chance and do everything to keep her away from Yoshi. Gallery SaoriCasual.png|Saori in casual clothes Triplets and Saori.png|Saori posing with her sisters SaoriKoko.png|Saori with her dog Koko ( dog export ) Saori winter clothes.png|Saori with winter clothes SaoriHarushi.png|Saori and Harushi Saori no make up.png|Saori without make up Yoshi Saori.png|Saori and Yoshi showing their best friends bracelets HarushiSaoriInfant.png|Harushi and Saori when they was kids Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:Clingy/Damsel Category:Photography Club Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:OCs Category:Loli Types Category:Buraza Town